Proposal
by Erin.I.Rose
Summary: Damian Lee has asked Erin Rose to marry her. DO NOT SEEL THIS STORY. It is in progress and is ver important to me! Please respect that.


Damian proposes to Erin

Prologue

I stared in shock. Elora was shaking with tears that would never come out.

If she were human she would have wet streaks down her face.

But she wasn't, I wasn't … none of us were.

I ran to her side immediately. I held her up and pushed her into the seat behind her. I felt the spasm of panic so strong that if I were human I would have lost it. I took an unneeded deep breath to calm my nerves.

"Elora" I whispered. "What happened? What did you see?" I ordered.

Elora looked at me blankly. I couldn't look into her eyes the way I would have to see what she felt. Her eyes showed too much pain, they were to far away. I felt her stomach twist painfully as if it were my own pain. "It's okay Elora, look at me. It's okay. Whatever you saw … it's nothing." I took her hands in mine. I wanted to know what she saw. I wanted to know what was coming and how bad it was.

"Riley, he's back and he's going to kill me." I felt my heart drop and put my hand to my head to stop the pain that came in a flood of uneasy emotions.

"Giovanni? Where is he?"

Giovanni came through the door ready for the party we had planned to have.

Gio's roar of laughter stopped at the sight of Elora on edge and me making my attempt at comforting her.

Elora ran up to Giovanni hugging him as hard as she could.

"Principessa! It's alright il mio amore." Giovanni held her tightly.

"Oh Giovanni! I had a vision." Elora's voice broke into sobs.

"Principessa, princepessa, it's all right." Giovanni reassured her tentatively.

I watched Elora releas on Giovanni as I knew she would.  
The only person who would ever see Elora in a bad state was Giovanni, which I respected.  
I stud from my chair slowly. Taking a step closer to Giovanni I made my face content and worry free.  
"Elora's vision wasn't a good one." I folded my arms over my chest. "And it's going to be war if it happens as she saw it, which I fully expect. We'll need to all be strong ... Elora especially. Whether all of us are there or not, we all need to make sure nothing happens to Elora ... or you Giovanni. Elora needs you ... you can't let anything happen." My mind shifted to Damian. No one would bother with him ... Sylar maybe but I was hopping Damian was old news to him.  
Closing my eyes I pushed any thoughts of Damian out of my head ... easier said than done by far.  
I looked back up at Giovanni. I stared at his face wondering what root this thoughts had taken.  
Lets just hope nothing bad would come from my abruptness ... I was usually the one who kept quiet, not intending to disturb or farther worry anyone around me. Only all of that was little compared to this. Nothing mattered except that Elora and the rest of us all lived.

Damian proposes to Erin

"Damian, what are you doing?" I asked playfully slipping into my tight dark blue jeans.

I had tied my hair up in a ponytail; my bangs fringed thickly covering my forehead.

My dark red sweater was tight against my toned body over top of my elegant white tank top.

Damian was sprawled across my cream silk and plush king sized duvet.

I raised my eyebrows at him. I grinned easily jumping onto the impossibly high bed. Unless it was simply that I was very, very short? I stayed with the short theory.

Damian pulled me into his arms rolling me over so that I was facing him.

I was trapped by his arms holding his body up over top of mine. I glanced at his large hands that were stone beside my head.

Damian smiled deviously flashing his pointed white teeth at me. Sometimes I wondered if he remembered I was a vampire like him. I didn't doubt it, me so much more human than the others didn't seam so scary. I smiled at the thought of "the others", Elora, Giovanni, Alanna and if you wanted to include Elora's nephew Josh. Josh was fun to bother. I had met him a few times. He really did laugh at the same things as Elora … which meant my embarrassed faces.

My thoughts were interrupted by Damian's laughter shaking the bed.

I glared up at his beautiful, angel like face.

"What?" I pursed my lips dramatically. Damian smiled shaking his head in awe. "You have no idea how funny you look when you think. You should see you're eyes move. It's adorable." Damian's small topaz eyes stared at my lips hungrily.

I stared into his burning eyes waiting for his lips to touch mine.

At last I could feel his soft hard lips. Our lips moved together slowly more impatient.

It was nice being a vampire we could kiss without the need to gasp for air though every once in a while we would take a breath just for the comfort.

Damian continued to kiss me only supported by his toned muscular arms which vains were visible like a pealed potato.

I gave Damian a forceful kiss as I squirmed under him to free myself.

I sat against the headboard sighing happily as the last kiss lingered on my lips. Damian sat beside me pulling me into his lap as easy as if I was a feather. Damian bowed his head touching his lips to mine ever so softly.

"Is that what you were looking for?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

I laughed softly. "Exactly what I wanted" I kissed him again this time longer than usual. Damian's hands were on my face pulling me away parting out lips. I smiled sheepishly at him. "I love you" I sang to him. "I love you more than anything in the world. I love you more than the universe" I urged. I smiled up at him as he played with my hair.

We sat in silence for an uncountable measure of time. I concentrated on the feeling on Damian's hand running through my hair.

"Damian?" I asked lightly. "Yes" Damian's eyes shifted from my hair as I tilted my head up to look at him. "Erin" Damian's tone was teasingly harder when I paused. "Well… I was wondering … do you love me?"

Damian raised an eyebrow tilting his head back to get a better look at me. "Erin. Do you think for one minute that I couldn't love you? How could I not love you … you are the only person I have ever loved. I would do anything for you … even if that meant leaving you human … the way you should have been. Don't get me wrong … I don't regret changing you … as long as it saved you and as long as you're hear … now."

I pursed my lips at his words. The ones that had caught my attention "you are the only person I have ever loved." That was wrong I knew that … so did he.

"Damian" I protested. "You haven't only loved me. What about Annabelle? She was you're wife you loved her enough to marry her. Her blood, it was obviously better than mine if you couldn't stand it."

I slipped out of Damian's lap turning to face him. Damian's face was blank for a second. "You want me to want to kill you?" He asked flustered.

"No! But … I do want you to want me as much as you wanted her. What about what Sylar said?" I sneered and shuddered at his name.

Damian looked at me sternly. "Sylar? You actually care what he says? You know better than that." He paused looking at my reaction taking my hand in his. "You know I loved Anna but I never loved her as much as I love you. I killed her because I was a monster, not because I couldn't bare the smell so much better than yours. At any rate you smell much, much nicer than she did. I can still remember exactly how you smelt and I can still smell it in you're hair and on you're clothes. I loved you enough to change you. I changed you because you so precious to me couldn't die. I would not look at you're dead face wishing I could see you smile. See you're hair fall in front of you're face shyly. I needed to have you. I knew you would find me no matter where I went.

Erin. You have no Idea how much I love you. To do what I have done. To kill you myself is something I never wanted to do again.

Erin … trust me when I say I love you … and only you."

I took my hand from his touching it to his face.

"I'm sorry" I almost cried I was so relived that he loved me as much as I loved him. "Erin, Erin, Erin" Damian shook his head taking my face in his hands again.

"You never seize to amaze me." I heard the unnaturally beautiful voice like the soft hum of summer and the roar of a lion as I drifted into a state of mind that left me blank. All I could think about was Damian' s lips soft like velvet against mine.

I heard as clear as day his voice whisper in my ear grazing my lobe lightly. Only two words. So simple yet so amazingly perfect the words sounded, fluttering my heart, bringing tearless sobs shaking my body.

"Marry Me"

I bit my bottom lip smiling. Throwing my arms over Damian's neck I pressed my lips lightly to his. Damian laughed kissing me back. "Is that a yes?" Damian brushed my bangs back kissing my forehead. "Yes, of course" I gushed.

Damian pushed me around him so that my back was against the headboard. "Thank you." He whispered leaning over me.

"Damain"

"Yes my love?"

"Are you going to kiss me now?"

"Hmmm"

I giggled as Damian contemplated whether to kiss me or let me suffer through the anticipation. I finally got the answer of Damian's cold lips, soft, hard and eager against mine.

"I hate you." I laughed.

Damian pursed his lips lightly. "And why is that?" He raised an eyebrow still pinning me to the headboard. "Because I don't like waiting." I protested.

I watched as Damian's lips quickly turned into a devious smile.

I sighed dramatically. "No!" The shock lingered in my voice. Damian smiled fiercely. "Oh come on, you are not being unfair."

"I disagree. You are after all a vampire just like me. You could take me."

I gulped unnecessarily. "Damian. I'm still not as strong as you … please remember that!" My voice came out in a whisper.

Before I could think Damian was on top of me growling his teeth baring just inches from the white skin of my neck.

I twisted my neck to the other side trying to make his arm collapse by pushing on the inside of his elbow. Damian laughed loudly. I felt my arm twist above my head. Damian's left hand locked my right; he only balanced on his one arm yet he seamed to find this all very easy.

I pushed my leg into his foot making him collapse onto me. Right before Damian's body hit mine his right hand shot out lower so that he could maintain his balance.

I tried to twist my arm still pinned above my head but it was hopeless. Damian's laughing shook the bead under me and I began to laugh with him.

"Can I move my arm now?" I twisted my wrist again.

"Nope" was Damian's simple answer. I glared up at him but his magnificent face and scorching eyes made it nearly impossible.

"Damian." I whined. I wiggled my fingers. Damian grinned dropping and rolling me on top of him. He propped himself up on his elbows watching me.

Damian started to kiss me lightly then harder. I grabbed his shirt unbuttoning it as fast as I could. Damian wore a white blouse with the sleeves rolled up. I pushed the shirt off as he moved his hands through the sleeves.

Under the blouse was a white muscle shirt. Damian to quick for even my fast vampire eyes ripped of the last shirt revealing his bare chest.

I giggled at his perfect sculpted body. Damian's chest was hard and marble smooth. The soft toned muscles of his biceps were accented by vains running down his arms.

Damian pulled me closer ripping off my jeans. I smiled thank god I had warn my Victoria Secret red silk and lace undergarments.

Damian took of my sweater easily and slipped my tank top over my head.

I was wearing a corset like top with lace at the back. Damian ran his long cold fingers along the line of my spine. Despite not feeling the cold of the skin I shivered. I traced the muscles of his chest kissing his neck and then his chin, slowly making my way to his lips. Damian's hands moved up my back onto my hair. His fingers ran to my ponytail. I felt his fingers lock around it and pull it out.

My hair fell in light curls down in front of my face. Damian's fingers pulled my hair back from my face entwining in a mess of strands.

Damian's lips pressed hard to mine. Our lips moved together. The urgency was tangible as we pulled each other closer till our bodies were molded against one another's.

Damian's fingers traced the length of my thy. I ran my fingers through his soft hair and locked my arms around his neck.

Damian kissed my throat moving up and along my jaw line. I sat as still as I could making my body stone. Closing my eyes I concentrated on the feeling of Damian's lips on my body.

Damian kissed my fingers then my wrist moving up my arm then moved to my forehead.

Damian held my bangs off of my face his lips touching my bare skin.

I sighed happily as Damian's lips finally found mine. I kissed Damian untill I began to feel his arms on my shoulders.

Damian placed one long whit finger to my lips stopping my kissing.

Damian rolled over to the side reaching onto the bedside table for the clear see-through phone.

Damian's finger pushed the buttons on a blur of white then the phone was at his ear. Damian talked slowly for the human at the other end.

"Yes."

"No."

"Mm hmm."

"No"

"Yes, thank you."

"Okay … okay, yes thank you."

"Yes, yes, thank you, okay … bye."

I slid over to Damian. Damain took my hands in his rapping them over his shoulder. I locked my fingers together around his neck.

Damain grabed my legs putting them on his waist.

"Damian!" I squealed.

Damian laughed jumping off of the bed throwing me onto a large soft caramel chair. I yelled as I dropped. "So." I settled into place. "What are we doing today?" I laughed pulling him to me. Damian sat pushing me into his lap.

"I called the movies. I was thinking we could go see a movie later tonight." I smiled radiant. "I love you" I turned my head and kissed him lightly. "I know, I love you too." Damian began playing with my hair again. "So, Mrs. Fiancée, what do you suppose we do tonight other than the movie to celebrate?" Damian asked.

I liked the way Fiancée sounded very much. "Hmmm, I don't know." I said in thought.

"Why don't we go to the bakery down the road? You can see Buckingham Palace from there." Damian suggested. I laughed. "Yes! That would be perfect." I smiled at the thought of tonight. "Damian? What movie are we going to see?"

"Were going to rent 'A Walk to Remember' … they didn't have anything good out tonight … and … to many people."

"Perfect" I laughed. Though not thirsty it was better not to be provoked.

"Now get dressed so we can start our day." Damian ordered playfully.

I jumped off of the chair and ran to the washroom.

I quickly showered being sure to wash my hair extra well and I used my favorite body wash that smells like lavender.

I dried my hair till no drops of water could be found. I rapped my red house coat extra tight and stepped out of the steamed bathroom and into the clear air of the rest of the hotel room.

Damain was sitting in the chair listening to his black ipod.

I shook my head at him as I grabbed my clothes.

I changed in the bathroom as fast as I could. I left my hair down to dry and pulled out my makeup bag.

I put on some eyeliner just enough to make my eyes more catlike as my mother had taught me. I decided to put on my usual blue eye shadow with dark bluish silver sparkly top eye liner.

I finished putting everything away and sat back on Damian's lap.

"You look lovely my dear." Damian kissed my forehead.

Damian was now in his white tank top, blue blouse that was as always half unbuttoned. He was wearing his long black jacket with his grey and blue scarf.

"You look just as good … or better. Let's go with better."

"Okay … I'm handsome … good to know."

Damian picked me up placing me on the floor. "Now get you shoes on … we have things to do." I slipped into my convers as Damian slipped into his black almost dress shoes.

Damian held my hand leading me out of the hotel and into the dreary light of day. The sky was dim and covered in a promising blanket of light grey clouds.

Damian and I would have all day to ourselves … only since I had no idea where Elora and Giovanni were … not that I didn't mind. I figured they were in their hotel room next to ours still. I laughed at their lazy attitudes.

"Damian." I laughed as he towed me into the streets. "Where are we going?" "No where." He responded laughing.

Damian led me towards the hills. "Damian?" I squealed.

Damian pulled me by hand down the first hill.

There was a river a bridge in front of me now.

Everything else was blocked by the hill so that it was only Damian and I. I stepped off of the grass and onto the bridge. I slid my hand along the white painted wood taking in the sunrise over the top of the hill. The sky was a bright pink and orange highlighting the edges of everything around us in vibrant colours.

The river flowed under the bridge. I listened to the bubbling and roaring of a near by waterfall. Damian put his hand softly on the small of my back leading me off the bridge.

I stepped to the side so that I wouldn't get wet from the stream of water.

Damian took me just a few feet where the ditch turned.

I felt my face turn into a mask of shock as I stared at the waterfall surrounded by grey stone and roses.

I walked slowly over to the wall of bright full red and white roses.

Damian reached over me picking a blood red rose and handed it to me with such grace that I would have cried if I could. I stud on my toes and kissed Damian's hard full lips.

"Thank you." I whispered softly

I stepped onto the side of thick soft jade green grass. Everything around the waterfall was bathed in pure golden sun. I lied down on the grass pressing my cheek to the smooth earth. I could feel the sun on my face, my whole body. My face, hands, neck and arms sparkled throwing brilliant beams of colourfull rainbows across the water. Damian sat beside me watching my smile soften till I was barley aware of anything but his sparkling skin and the sun slow and warm on my skin. I could feel the sun heating my clothes and my hair. I could see it shattering off of the water and bouncing fragmented through my eyelashes.

I watched the warm squares of sun fall over my hands. I twisted and twiddled my fingers watching the sparkles dance with the sun.

I turned my head into to sun closing my eyes as.

I took a deep breath taking in the smell of the fresh grass and sweet summer air.

I felt a twist of nausea as I began to have an epiphany.

I could remember the smell of the air as it rushed through the open window.

Light streaming in brightening my deep yet soft light yellow bed room.

From my large high window I could see the dead-end street turning in a u to Early Street. I could feel the smile on my lips as I watched the basket ball game my uncle, cousin and the neighbors played as the sun lowered perfectly over the hill beside the house casting a bright dark golden light into my room.

I could hear the cars driving by the other streets and the blow of the train in the distance. I remembered listening to it blow three times, in the mourning, afternoon and night. I could taste the baking bread in the bread maker that I always thought tasted like heaven. I felt the sun spread over me as I would walk closer to the window to see how the game was going. Of course the dad's would win. The son's were too weak though quite tall. The neighbors would all sit on their lawn chairs and watch with excitement. The fathers would take a break and grab their glasses of ice cold pop then begin the game again.

The game would end after another half hour then my grandmother and aunt would announce that dinner was probably ready.

We would all say our good byes and run into the house ready after the long wait to eat the food we so gratefully took.

I could taste the cooked carrots and mashed potatoes. I remembered the smell of the dear roast and the pepper corn gravy.

I felt the excitement as everyone began to settle in.

After dinner we would excuse ourselves to go downstairs to the basement.

My cousin Kyle was the oldest he had just turned 18. My cousin Jacob was my age but a month younger.

Kyle was tall about 6 foot with pail skin a pointy nose and short dark reddish brown hair. Jake on the other hand was short with short blond hair. He and I got along pretty well and spent most of our time watching Kyle and his other brother Ian who had blond curly hair that was shaggy play video games. Most of which included grand theft auto or killing sprees.

I remembered the yelling we would all do when someone lost.

It was all in good fun and we all found amusement in laughing at ourselves.

When it was late enough we would all sneak up stairs, angelic looks on our faces to ask for dessert. The dessert would usually be pie, cake or sparkling jello.

I smiled coming back to reality. Damian was absent mindedly playing with my hair. I smiled up at him wishing I could have remembered _him _in my epiphany, though maybe it was better that I hadn't. I did have him now … I needed no reason to remember what I would always have. I did however want to try to remember what I would never have … and never see again.

"Erin my Bella, what did you remember?" Damian smile seductively.

"I remembered the summer at my grand parents." I smiled. Damian seamed to want more. "Why you're grandparents?" I smiled. "I used to go there a lot. It's in Canada. Whenever something bad happened: My father leaving, brother dieing we would go there. It was like nothing had happened. I felt like that was my home. I will never forget it there. Home is just as meaningful to me but wasn't the same. I will never forget running down the hill after dinner to watch the sun set and I will never forget Angelica either. But home was my grandparent's house … and always will be." I looked up at Damian. "Did you're sister not go with you to you're grandparents?" Damian asked lightly. "No … she would stay home … though … sometimes she would come with me. I liked it better then. I hated leaving her. Funny how my cousins are as much my family as my sister was."

Damian smiled at the hope in my voice. I was still hopping that someday. Maybe someday I could go back to them. I had tried the night I met Elora and Giovanni but I couldn't do it. I would never be able to bare my mother screaming or Angelica hating me … and what I was.

Damian took my hand and pulled me into his lap.

"I love you and we will make our own home. It will be new. Not the same but still home." He smiled. I liked the idea of "home" rather than "hotel".

I felt Damian's lips on my head. I tilted back into his stone chest. Damian feel back pulling me with him. We lied there just staring at the clouds and blue and white swirls of sky.  
I closed my eyes listening to roar of the water.

This is a random blank in the story. I'm sorry … I haven't finished all of the parts that are missing … so far I know Damian and Erin have a lot of fun … just needs a lot of editing.

I couldn't help smiling like a child as Damian held the door open for me. I stepped in and laughed as I took in the booth and yellow and blue lights on the ceiling. I felt like a kid, like a human looking at the most familiar restaurant there could be. The sign above the door "Kelsey's" Shawn familiar as we drove into the parking lot. The "K" handles made me want to giggle they were so perfect.

The TVs all around were showing the hockey game. I watched as grown men yelled like animals when someone from the other team scored.

A young lady a year or two older than me stepped behind the front desk.

""Just two tonight?" Her voice was flawlessly oozing fake delight as she looked from Damian to me.

"Yes, just the two please." Damian smiled, flashing his perfect white teeth. The girl grabbed two menus and led us to a booth. There were very few people here. We were almost the only ones in the area other than an older couple far by the window. Damian waited until the girl had left before taking his black jacket off and placing it on the hook. I untied the sash of my black trench coat and folded it, placing it to my side as I slid into the booth. Damian smiled at me as I settled.

"So, would you like something to drink?" I asked teasingly. Damian laughed softly then turned his head, motioning to a waitress coming our way. "In a second, when she's gone." Damian whispered.

The waitress stud in front of our table, pen and paper ready.

"My name is Andrea, I will be your server this evening. Is there anything I can get you?" Andrea flipped her honey golden hair to look at Damian. Damian never looked away from my face, only very slightly did he turn his head to Andrea. "No thank you, but Erin here." He gestured with a hand towards me. "Will have an Ice Tea."

I pursed my lips glaring at Damian as Andrea nodded and left.

"Oh come on! It's not like you have to actually drink it." Damian winked, a devious smile became of his smile. I rolled my eyes and sighed dramatically.

Andrea came back holding a large black circular trey with numerous glasses of beer and Coke. Andrea set my drink in front of me. I thanked her in my quiet voice as she continued onto the other tables.

Damian tapped my cup. "I dare you to drink it." His voice thickly taunting. "Oh yeah? Well … no." I pursed my lips laughing. Damian leaned forwards stroking my cheek, his lips softly touched mine.

In a flash Damian was beside me, my lips still moving with his as his mouth parted, breathing into my mouth as I did the same.

"Thirsty?" I asked, Damain smiled as my glass split into two, both filled with Iced Tea. Suddenly the liquid turned red, blood red.

I took the cup as Damian took his. "Cheers!" I rang, clanking my cup to his.

"That's better, though I'm still not entirely used to this arrangement of feeding, thank you." Damian laughed gulping the remains of blood hungrily.

"Don't drink to fast; you could get a tummy ache." I teased is a dramatic motherly voice. "Oh yeah!" Damian put both of our cups on the table. I watched him as he did so. "NO tummy ache?" I pouted, jutting my lip out and trembling. "Nope." Damian started tickling me. I screamed and laughed, jumping every time he moved. I tickled him back as we both laughed loudly. Damian tickled me until I fell backwards. He leaned over me and kissed my lips, then my nose. Damian's mouth moved over my neck, chest, then down my arms. He kissed my shoulders and my fingers. His lips touched every part of bare skin they could. I could feel them, soft and eager, moving slowly up the hollow of my throat then to my chin and back to my lips. Damian smiled, I could feel his breath raising goose bumps on my skin.


End file.
